scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Events
The Magical Events are certain scenes/shows to entertain the Teletubbies. The first Magical Event is the TV Magical Event happens at the beginning of the episode. It also happens at the beginning, middle, and end of every volume (The Windmill spins faster and pink sparkles appear to be flying out of It and the Teletubbies get to watch a video on their stomach). Also, at the second Magical Event, a visitor comes to entertain the Teletubbies another Magical Event happens when The Windmill spins faster and pink sparkles appear to be flying out of It. There are seven Magical Events where the magical visitors come to entertain the other Teletubbies before the end of the episode. After the magical visitors fades away the Windmill will be preparing to stop spinning before the end of the episode or to move on to the next scene. The Teletubbies get to watch a video on one of their stomachs (beginning of every episode and also beginning, middle and end of every volume) # [[Animal Parade (Magical Event)|'The Animal Parade']] is the 1st magical event, first appeared in the 1st Teletubbies x Larva episode "Ice Cream", also seen on the 1st Teletubbies x Larva video "Here come the Teletubbies" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Animals". # [[The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (Magical Event)|'The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear']] is the 2nd magical event, first appeared in the 2nd Teletubbies x Larva episode "Mosquito", also seen on the 2nd Teletubbies x Larva video "Dance with the Teletubbies" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Left Brain". # [[The Magic House (Magical Event)|'The Singing Man in the Pink House']] (example for the Family Guy random voice) is the 3rd magical event, first appeared in the 4th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Mushroom", also seen on the 5th Teletubbies x Larva video "Messy Time with the Teletubbies" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Shapes & Colors". # [[The Magic Tree (Magical Event)|'The Magic Tree']] is the 4th magical event, first appeared in the 5th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Gum (V1.1)", also seen on the 3rd Teletubbies x Larva video "Nursery Rhymes" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "ABC's". # [[The Three Ships (Magical Event)|'The Three Ships']] is the 5th magical event, first appeared in the 6th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Ice Road", also seen on the 4th Teletubbies x Larva video "Favorite Things" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "123's". # [[The Lion and Bear (Magical Event)|'The Lion and Bear']] is the 6th magical event, first appeared in the 26th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Hide and Seek (V1)" in original sketch and the 190th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Kung Fu" in edited sketch, also seen on the 6th Teletubbies x Larva video "Fun and Games with the Teletubbies" with the original sketch and the 18th Teletubbies x Larva video "Hide and Seek" with the edited sketch and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Right Brain" with the original sketch and "Music" with the edited sketch. # [[Little Bo Peep (Magical Event)|'Little Bo Peep']] is the 7th and last magical event, first seen in the 135th Teletubbies x Larva episode "Yellow Chicken", also seen on the 15th Teletubbies x Larva video "Something Appeared From Far Away" and the Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Art". # The Magic Train (exclusively on Play with the Teletubbies) is the 1st of the two magical events that video game, it also seen on Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Peek-a-Boo". # Musical Clouds (exclusively on Play with the Teletubbies) is the 2nd and last magical event that video game, it also seen on Brainy Baby Fandub episode "Laugh & Learn".